The Potter Brothers
by Padfootdoppelganger
Summary: James and Albus. Albus and James. They were the Potter brothers and together they were infamous, feared, invincible. [Rated K for language]


**Hi guys! So this is my first HP fic on here. I really hope you like this one. Wrote it in one sitting because of this random plot bunny that just appeared out of nowhere. I really like the idea of Albus and James being good friends. I would love the it if you wanted to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, of course.**

* * *

They were the Potter brothers. Accomplished. Admired. Adored. They were the Potter brothers and together they were infamous, feared, invincible.

 **I.**  
"Mom! Dad! James threatened to hex me because I accidentally ate one of his Chocolate Frogs!"  
"Don't be such a baby, Al."  
"Don't speak like that to your little brother, James."  
"But _Dad_! He ate all my Chocolate Frogs!"  
"But I didn't, Dad! I promise I didn't!" Harry glanced at his wife, sitting on the other side of the table, calmly reading _The Prophet_ , obviously showing him that they were _his_ sons for the time being. Sighing he turned his gaze back to the boys. James looking indignant and Albus near tears.  
"Al, you know you shouldn't eat your brother's Chocolate Frogs. You got five each and you ate all of yours while your brother decided to save a few. That was his choice, you know that, don't you, kid?" Harry told his son this in a very kind tone, knowing the youngest was easily upset. It was not as much a scolding as a statement. Albus nodded, eyeing the floor closely.  
"I'm sorry, Dad."  
"It's okay, Al. Let's just not repeat it, okay?"  
The Boy Who Lived turned to his eldest, eyes and voice still kind and concerned.  
"And you, James. Do I really have to remind you to be kind to your brother? I know he did the wrong thing, but you _are_ brothers. You're lucky to have each other, you know."

Albus wept that night. It wasn't so much because of his father's reprimanding him as it was about him feeling bad about eating his brother's chocolate. A slight knock and James entered his room, forced by their parents to say goodnight. His bedtime wasn't until half an hour after Albus's, but he still had to. At the sight of his younger brother's tears however, James stilled.  
"What's wrong?" Confusion. Concern? Albus sat up.  
"I'm sorry I ate your chocolate, James." The older brother's visible confusion cleared slightly. He stepped inside the room, intending to say something angry or sarcastic. But he could not find any words that was to his taste.  
"Yeah, well…", he shrugged. "You know I prefer Bertie Botts ,so… It's okay." Albus dried his tears with a slightly too long pajama sleeve. Hung his head.  
"You'll get one of mine next time", he promised. James shrugged, indifferent.  
"Yeah, well. It's fine. Don't worry about it… Is that really what this is all about?" The younger brother chewed his lip. Embarrassed.  
"I miss you. When you're at Hogwarts. The house is so empty." It felt like a confession. James felt it tug at his heart. He chuckled quietly.  
"You know you'll be there soon enough. And we can roam the school. The Potter brothers, renowned pranksters, brilliant Quidditch players." Albus smiled at that and James did too.  
"Night, Al. Hugo and Rosie are coming to visit tomorrow. We can have a snowball fight."  
"Yeah. Goodnight, James."

 **II.**

"Potter! He's one of the Potter brothers, is he? The youngest one?"  
"I hope he's a Hufflepuff. We could need a new Quidditch prodigy…"  
"No fucking way, mate. His family are Gryffindor's through and through."  
"Gosh, I hope he's not as obnoxious as his older brother. Head as big as the seven floor gargoyle that one…"  
"Really? James Potter is pretty cute, though. And very funny. Not to mention-"

The whispers followed him as he approached the Sorting Hat. Lies, some of them. Some of them not. Albus fidgeted uncomfortably with the sleeves of his robes. He kept his eyes on the ground as he turned around to sit on the stool, not wanting to see all of the faces assessing his every move. What if he _did_ end up in Slytherin? What would everyone say? Think? Just before the Hat obliterated his sight, Albus Severus Potter caught a glance of his older brother. It lasted only a millisecond. But James; James "You-Will-Fail-Everything-I-Swear-Al" Potter, James"Don't-Be-Such-A-Baby" Potter shot him a bright smile. Reassuring. Happy. Excited. As the Great Hall disappeared from view, Albus could breathe again. Because they were the Potter brothers. He could do this.

 **III.  
** "But, Dad. I'm terrible! I really am."  
"He really is, Dad."  
" _James_!"  
"Sorry, Mum. But it's true! It's not my fault that he-"

The Burrow smelled of firewood and Christmas food and the Potter's had just arrived, bickering while undoing their snowy cloaks. James Sirius Potter was the first one to enter the kitchen, closely followed by Lily Luna. Molly and Arthur greeted them cheerfully, and the rustling of the stairs suggested that Hugo and Rose were on their way down to meet their cousins. Christmas was always a crazy holiday with the Potter-Weasley clan. A lot of people and a lot of food. Quite a few laughs too. And some arguments, of course.

Albus and James had to share a room with Hugo when they stayed the night. Not that they minded it, but it was rather cramped. And after James's latest growth spurt, they weren't exactly easily stocked away. As the two brothers tried fixing the mattresses in the room, James cleared his throat.  
"Hey, Al?"  
"Mhm?"  
"I'm sorry. About saying you are terrible. You're really not. You just… need a little practice, that's all." Albus looked his brother in the eye and gave him a slight smile.  
"I am terrible. But thanks, anyway." James laughed slightly and threw one of the pillows across the room. It hit the wall with a thump.  
"Ah, well. I'm just that kind of guy, you know? Maybe you wouldn't mind telling Agatha that?" Albus hit him.  
"Find someone else to wing man for you, James. Because I'm not doing it again."  
"Oh, _come on_! Much of a brother you're turning out to be."  
"Excuse _you._ I'm an excellent brother. Just ask Lils. _Lils!_ " Lily was passing the door, bedsheets in hand. At the sound of her brother's voice, she stopped, looking at the two expectantly.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm a good brother, right?", Albus inquired. She arched an eyebrow, looking from one brother to the other.  
"That depends on who you ask."  
"Pardon?"  
"It depends on who you ask. Rose would say yes. Hugo too, probably, just because you let him read past his bedtime without telling anyone when we're here. But they don't have to live with you that often. And my friends would say no, because they _fancy_ you and it would be weird thinking of a brother that way…" Lily made a face. The boys looked at her in confusion.  
"Lils, what are you going on about? They are not our siblings, not even Rosie and Hugo. They're only cousins. I was asking _you_ ", Albus tried to clarify, as if his little sister wasn't completely aware of that fact. Lily shot them a bright smile.  
"I know. I was just buying some time. Honestly, though? As far as brothers go, being stuck with the two of you is pretty okay. I mean, you have your moments. But you know that, don't you? I mean, you _are_ the Potter brothers, after all."

 **IV.**  
"James is clearly the superior choice, though. If you're going to date just one of them, it's him, isn't it?"  
"But Albus is so intelligent. And kind." The taller girl waved a dismissing hand and the other girls hovering around her table in the library eyed her, interested.  
"But James is a sixth year. And a _genius_ quidditch player. Albus couldn't even catch a Quaffle if it through itself at him. Plus-", she added matter-of-factly, "James is a VERY good kisser." One of the girls listening dropped her copy of _Hogwarts: A History (The Updated Edition)_. As it hit the floor, the sound echoed through the library. She quickly picked it back up, blushing furiously.  
"How do _you_ know?", she asked, partially disbelieving, partially admiring. The tall girl smiled innocently. The entire table gasped. No, literally. The _table_ gasped _._ Admittedly, the other girls did too, though.  
" _How?"  
"When?"  
"Where?"  
"Do we even want to know?" _

Tall Girl enjoyed the attention. She was fidgeting her curly hair, a smile that clearly said _Oh, you SO want to know_ playing on her lips. Just as she was about to open her mouth, a dark haired figure turned the corner. She stilled. James Potter was strolling down the aisle across from them, browsing the shelf. He did not look at them. A moment later, Albus and a few of his friends passed. At the sight of his brother, Albus slowed down his pace. As he did, his friends too came to a halt.  
"Hey, James!" The older brother looked up and nodded in recognition.  
"What's up?"  
"Mum and Dad sent a letter yesterday. Said we're celebrating New Year's at the Lovegood's. No exceptions." James groaned and his younger brother gave a short laugh in recognition.  
"Yeah, I know. Sucks. I just thought you should know. After last year, I don't think Mum feels like letting us borrow the house again."  
"Oh, _come on_. It was just a little Firewhiskey and some-" Albus held up a hand, a laugh forming on his face.  
"I know, I know. I didn't say it wasn't a good time. But you know Fred and Roxanne were grounded for the rest of the holidays."  
"It was only half a week." Silence settled between them. The brothers were obviously having some kind of soundless, reminiscent conversation.  
"Ah, well", James sighed overdramatically. "I'm sure Lorcan or Lysander can find some kind of alcohol, they are quite the treasure hunters, aren't they? Or at least some Butterbeer. I guess it'll have to do." The younger brother smiled knowingly.  
"I'll see you around." James nodded in agreement.  
"See you around, Al." The younger Potter strolled past the girls' table and disappeared toward the exit. James, who seemed to have found the book he was looking for, headed in the other direction. He glanced quickly at the girls. Clearly not knowing them, he raised his eyebrows as he passed, tilting his head up in a greeting.  
"Hey." The girls hurried their reply as he, too, disappeared out of sight. Oh yes, the Potter brothers were quite something.

 **V.**  
"They're at it again."  
"Seriously? In the Common Room?" A short nod in response. The Potter brothers were infamous, not only for their pranks, their genetics, their academic brilliance. They were infamous for their fights as well. And Merlin could they fight.

"So, I guess we'll have to go straight to dinner."  
"Sure, mate. You really don't want to walk in there. I think it was something about James hooking up with that Slytherin girl… what's her face? You know the girl Albus dated like… a month or so ago?"  
"Jeez. Those two are unbelievable."  
"Ha! Tell me about it." The door to the Common Room momentarily shot up and two first years made their way out, glancing worriedly behind them. The voices were loud.

"YOU TWO WEREN'T GETTING ALONG! STOP BEING SUCH A FREAKING DRAMA QUEEN, ALBUS!"  
"IT'S NOT ABOUT THAT, OKAY? IT'S ABOUT YOU MAKING YOUR WAY THROUGH EVERY SINGLE GIRL IN THIS CASTLE! YOU TOLD ME A MONTH AGO THAT YOU THOUGHT SHE WAS UGLY!"  
"WELL CAN'T A BOY CHANGE HIS MIND?"  
"YEAH! BUT YOU CHANGE YOURS EVERY FORTNIGHT!"  
"OH MERLIN'S PANTS ALBUS, THIS IS THE KIND OF FIGHT I HAD WITH EMMA GOLDSTIEN IN FOURTH GRADE!"  
"MY POINT _EXCACTLY-"_

"Man, you were right. Let's get down to the Great Hall." The two boys made their way down to the Great Hall, bags weighed down because of all the books. As they sat down, a girl looked up. She was freckled and pretty and was in the same year as they were.  
"Why do you have the bag full of books? I didn't pick you for a study type", she asked while reaching for her glass of pumpkin juice. A dry laugh in response.  
"No. The Potter's are fighting again. Didn't really feel like walking by it to get to the dorms." The girl smiled tiredly.  
"Again? What was it this time?" Getting the explanation, she giggled, shaking her head.  
"They are too much."  
"Well, they _are_ the Potter brothers. "

 **VI.**  
They were good at fighting each other, yes. But they were also good at fighting, period. You did not want to be on the Potters' bad side.

When some lanky fifth year's laughed at Rose's school bag not being able to hold all of the books she had in it, Albus had been there. Raising, not his wand, but an eyebrow. Questioning. Challenging. The boys had left.

When Hugo had been teased for wearing glasses, James had punched the guy in the face. He had broken his thumb, but the other guy had broken his nose. James knew it had been worth it.

When some girls started spreading rumors about Fred sleeping around, the Potter boys _would_ have jinxed them, had Roxanne not beaten them to the punch.

They might have been teased or harassed or laughed at sometimes. But if they were ever seen roaming the castle or its grounds or Hogsmeade or anywhere really, together, people kept quiet. They were the Potter brothers after all, and really, no one wanted to be on the bad side of the Potter brothers.

 **VII.**  
Albus did not like keeping secrets. Therefore, he usually didn't. As his best friend, Rose knew most of them. Not all, though. Because some secrets weren't meant to be shared.

Albus hated weeping. But that night, a long time ago, he had wept. Alone, after midnight, in the Astronomy Tower. It had been freezing, he remembered. And he had wept. He had known about the Wizarding War previous to this, of course. He had been seven years old when his dad had sat him down to talk about it the first time. And he had wept back then, too. He had wept for those who had died. For Uncle Fred and for Remus and Sirius and for his grandparents. But that night in the Astronomy Tower had been different.

James had found him. Upon seeing the confused face his younger brother made through the tears, he had gestured at the Map. Shrugging.  
"I felt like a walk." He had sat down. And he had not mocked his brother for crying. Maybe because he was too tired, maybe because he sensed it was something truly upsetting making his brother cry, because he knew how Albus hated crying. Or maybe just because he was kind. But he had not said anything. Instead he had sat there, keeping his brother company. And Albus had wept. And he had wept, not for the ones who had died, but for the ones who had lived.

 **IIX.**  
The Potter brothers were this generation's Weasley Twins. This generation's Marauders. As James had started school, the professors' had worried slightly. He lived up to his name, James Potter. The same mischievous smile, the same dark, untidy hair. The same pranks. He and Fred and Roxanne Weasley were a nightmare when they got a new idea. But it had been with the arrival of Albus that things had gotten serious. Quieter than his older brother, yes. Intelligent, though hopeless at quidditch. All together, the younger Potter was more of a model student than any of his preceding cousins. But when it came to pranks, he was downright genius.

The Potter brothers, with the help of some cousins and friends, had quite a few angry letters sent home over the years. And an appropriate amount of Howlers sent back, of course.

And so with this generation, as well as the previous two or three or four, the Potter and Weasley clans were the best and worst thing to ever happen to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 **IX.**  
The last day, James had tried to get his brother alone. It had been hard, mind you, because he had been slightly distracted by his friends and the food and a certain lovely Hufflepuff girl. But tried he had, and as the day drew to a close, he settled for actually going over to his brother at dinner.  
"Hey mate, could we talk later?" Albus, looking up at him from his plate of Treacle Tart, nodded.  
"Um, yeah. Sure. I should be done eating in like fifteen minutes. Meet you in the Common Room?"

The room was empty, save for the roaring fire and a chipped tea cup that seemed to be lost, running round and round on one of the tables. With everyone still at the End of Year Feast, the boys were alone. James sat in the sofa by the fire, eyes darting around the room continuously as Albus approached.  
"Hey, James. What's up? I thought you would be busy with Catherine tonight." James flashed him a grin.  
"The night's still young. I'm not really planning on going to bed any time soon. Or, not my bed at least." Albus gave a short laugh. But the wicked grin on the older brother's face faded, replaced by a saddened smile.  
"This is my last night in the castle, you know. It feels kind of… weird." Albus sat down beside him, resting his elbows on his legs, leaning forward.  
"Come on. All you've been talking about this _entire_ year has been how glad you are it's finally over. Now you're getting sentimental?" James did not answer right away. Thinking. Pondering something. Pondering what?  
"I guess I am, in a way. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm happy as hell that this is over. But I'll miss some of it. It has been a second home, you know? The past seven years I've spent more time here than at home with Mum and Dad anyway. So I don't know. It just feels… Empty, I guess." He grew quiet. The fire roared, as if it could not stand the silence.

It was a silence filled with questions and answers. Maybe, silence always was. But Albus had never felt it quite as clearly as he did at that moment. He felt unsure about a lot of things, unsure about most things, apart from the fact that James had not asked to talk to him for sentimental reasons only. That, in fact, Albus was quite sure of. And it felt good to be sure about something, in the midst of all uncertainty.

James sat up straighter, pulling something out of the pocket of his robes. For a split second, Albus thought it might be cigarettes.  
"Anyway, that wasn't why I asked to talk to you."  
"I figured." James smirked at that.  
"The reason was this. You should have it." James held it out, and the silence overtook them again.

James had felt uneasy for several weeks. That strange, looming feeling you sometimes got when anticipating something without knowing what it was. He did not appreciate the feeling. But he did nothing about it because somehow, somewhere, he did know what it was about. And as the last day came, he realized something had to be done. Just something. One thing among all of the things that had to be done, but never would be. Which is why he had tried to get his brother alone. Not his sister or his cousins or his friends. His brother.

As James held out the Map, Albus hesitated. He had had in his possession before, of course. Sometimes he had borrowed it from his brother for a prank or a secret date with a girl, sometimes having nicked it from him for using it with Rose or for Lily to have it. Sometimes he had just held it, studied it. It had always made him happy. But this time, it was different. It was different because James was giving it to him. Different because James wouldn't be around to ask for it back. Different because this time, it represented an end and a beginning and Albus had never really been fond of neither endings nor beginnings. The pargment felt heavier than usual as he touched it. Silence ruled for another minute, and then his brother smiled.  
"Hey. Why so glum, Al? It's summer and you have the Marauder's Map and life's a party, right?" Albus smiled too. He had never intended to be so dependent on his brother. He liked to pretend that he wasn't. And maybe _dependent on_ was the best way to describe it. Because he wasn't, not really. But he had always had James by his side. Even though it had been while shouting at him or fighting with him or being laughed at by him.

He felt like that little boy again. The one who ate the all the Chocolate Frogs and cried himself to sleep. The one who felt so lonely when his big brother was off on adventures without him.  
"You know what, idiot? I think I'll miss you." James barked a laugh, head bent back. A real laugh, uncontrollable and unbound. Free.  
"You better. But you put that map to good use, alright? Don't let me down. We are the Potter brothers after all. Got a reputation to uphold."

* * *

 **So, that was The Potter Brothers. Thank you so much for reading. Don't let the muggles get you down!**


End file.
